


Las cinco veces que Kuroo no hizo nada y una que sí

by LadyCrystal_4



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, KuroDai Week, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCrystal_4/pseuds/LadyCrystal_4
Summary: Fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que terminaran saliendo, y posteriormente mudándose juntos, alquilando un departamento cercano a su universidad en Tokio. No conocían al cien por ciento los hábitos del otro, por eso, la primera vez que lo vio, lo ignoró.





	Las cinco veces que Kuroo no hizo nada y una que sí

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Lady haciendo sufrir a la gente con esto. No quiero spoilear demasiado, pero forma parte de la kurodai week day 4: Bad habits.

Kuroo y Daichi habían tenido una buena relación en preparatoria, habían salido varias veces y se divertían juntos. Fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que terminaran saliendo, y posteriormente mudándose juntos, alquilando un departamento cercano a su universidad en Tokio. No conocían al cien por ciento los hábitos del otro, por eso, la primera vez que lo vio, lo ignoró. Creyó que se trataba de alguna forma de liberar estrés que no entendía.  
Daichi había pasado noches en vela, por culpa de varios trabajos que debía entregar. Era algo normal para un estudiante, su horario de sueño estaba arruinado. Sabía que muchas veces se olvidaba de comer, él mismo era culpable de ello. Pero una vez que todo terminó, Daichi se dio un atracón. Habían pedido pizza y comprado cerveza, y Daichi no le hizo asco a nada. Dado que él tenía reacciones similares, lo ignoró.  
\--o—  
La segunda vez que notó un hábito extraño fue tras su cumpleaños. A pesar de haber sido las fiestas, ninguno había podido visitar a sus familiares, y habían terminado juntos en su departamento. Kuroo se había tomado el trabajo de hornearle un pastel para festejar, pero no había podido obviar la cara de preocupación de Daichi al verlo.  
― ¿Sawamura? Si no… Si no quieres está bien. Creí que te gustaría la sorpresa.  
―Lo siento, yo… Me gusta. Es sólo que debo tener cuidado con las calorías, jaja. De verdad aprecio el gesto, Kuroo. ¿Me cortas una porción?  
Una porción se volvió dos. Dos fueron tres.  
\--o—  
La tercera vez fue cuando Kuroo empezó a notar que algo ocurría. Habían vuelto de una cena en la casa de sus padres, y su madre había insistido en que se llevaran sobras, dado lo mucho que había parecido disfrutar la comida. Daichi había dicho que no hacía falta, que se tentaría y se pasaría de las calorías. No era la primera vez que hacía mención del tema. Sin embargo, las aceptaron. No fue mucho después que ocurrió.  
― ¿Vas a ir a correr? Está lloviendo, Daichi.  
―Sí, claro. Tengo que quemar todo lo que he comido, Kuroo. Dile a tu madre que su comida es deliciosa. Y no te preocupes, la lluvia no me hará nada.  
\--o—  
― ¡¿No has comido nada?! ¡Llevas horas ahí metido! ¡Si no vas a salir a cenar al menos llévate algo! ¡La última vez casi te desmayas!  
― ¡No me hace falta, Kuroo! ¡Estoy bien!  
La cuarta fue una pelea. La época de los exámenes estaba en su apogeo, y los dos tenían horarios completamente distintos. Gracias a ello, Kuroo no estaba la mayoría de las veces que Daichi sí. Al llegar y preguntarle que había comido, recibía una negativa. Nada. No había comido nada en toda la tarde que Kuroo no había estado. Que había estado ocupado. Que no tenía hambre.  
Kuroo se hacía el ingenuo. Pero no podía fingir que no oía el estómago de su novio rugir cuando dormía. No podía fingir que no lo oía levantarse a tomar agua, a llenarse de líquido antes de volver a la cama. No podía seguir haciendo la vista gorda al mal hábito alimenticio de Daichi.  
\--o--  
― ¿De qué querías hablarme exactamente? Es inusual que no le preguntes algo a Daichi de frente.  
―… He… He intentado hablarlo, pero… Cada vez se pone más a la defensiva. Tengo miedo de llegar a una pared, Suga-chan.  
―… Tengo una idea de a dónde quieres llegar, Kuroo. Me sorprende que haya tardado tanto en manifestarse, la verdad. Es sobre los hábitos de Daichi, ¿No? Sobre lo que come.  
―Estoy… Estoy preocupado. Antes no parecía tan grave. Antes duraba unos días, pero desde que su madre le dijo que vendría a verlo… Está obsesionado. Se la pasa sin comer, ejercitando. Faltó a la fiesta de Bokuto sin excusa, me dijo que no se sentía bien, y yo ya me había comprometido. Cuando volví estaba en el baño. Estoy preocupado, Suga. No sé cómo tocar el tema, no sé qué hacer.  
―… Bueno, verás, no es la primera vez que estas cosas le pasan. Por lo que me dices, tuvo una recaída fuerte. Probablemente su madre fue el desencadenante de todo esto. Daichi ya había pasado por esto. Por lo que cuentas, estoy seguro de que volvió a su desorden alimenticio. En preparatoria se la pasaba haciendo dietas. Decía que su madre se las había recomendado, que eran buenas. Ella… Es una excéntrica. Es fanática de las dietas y del peso mínimo necesario para vivir. La vez que aceptó hablar de ello fue una vez que casi se desmaya en medio de un partido de práctica. Por favor, no dejes que vuelva a pasarle, Kuroo. Sé que te pido mucho, pero cuando su madre los visite… No lo dejes solo con ella. Por favor.  
\--o—  
La quinta vez que Kuroo vio algo, fue desagradable. No podía evitar sentir asco. La madre de Daichi había quedado encantada con él. Pero había remarcado el peso de su hijo, y lo había hecho sentir culpable por querer servirse un poco más. Tras ello, había pasado a alabar a Kuroo.  
― De todas formas, ¡Es increíble que estés tan flaco con todo lo que comes! ¿Cuál es el truco?  
―Ah, es por mi metabolismo. Ayuda que siga haciendo ejercicio de vez en cuando, con Daichi.  
―Hm, ya veo. Es una pena que no sea igual para Daichi. Aunque haga y haga ejercicio, no baja de peso. Es una lástima.  
―Yo creo que está bien.  
― ¿Disculpa?  
―Iré a buscar más agua…  
―Dije que para mí Daichi está bien. No necesita bajar más de peso. Sería insano. Creo que está siendo muy dura con él.  
―Escucha, Kuroo, me caes bien. Pero Daichi era gordito de pequeño, en la secundaria. No quiero que vuelva a pasar por ello. Estoy haciendo mi deber como su madre.  
Supo que no había lugar a discusiones. La madre de Kuroo le había pedido que fuera a comprar un té para bajar la comida, y había hecho caso. Lo que oyó al volver fue lo que le causó verdadero dolor de estómago. Tenía que haber recordado lo que había dicho Suga.  
―Estoy sorprendida. Kuroo es bastante apuesto.  
―Sí.  
― No… ¿No te parece que es mucho para ti, Daichi? Es alto, y flaco. Tú… Ugh. Bueno.  
―…Sí. Entiendo tu punto…  
\--o—  
Había llegado a casa tras un largo día. Le había enviado textos a su novio, pero sin respuesta. Había pasado menos de una semana desde la visita de la mujer que más había odiado en su vida. Desde entonces todo se había terminado de desestabilizar. Lamentablemente, Kuroo tenía sus sospechas de lo que Daichi hacía cuando no estaba. Pero sus suposiciones, lo que se imaginaba en su cabeza, era muy distinto de la realidad.  
― ¡Daichi! ¡Esto es… ¡Es atentar contra tu salud! ¡No puedo soportar más que hagas esto, no puedo! Traté de pensar que podrías superarlo, ¡Suga me dijo que ya lo habías hecho! Pero las cosas se ponen cada vez peor y peor- ¡No sé qué hacer!  
― ¡No hace falta que hagas nada! Esto…Este es mi problema, Kuroo. En serio, no hace falta. No… No te entrometas.  
―No, sí voy a entrometerme. Y vas a escucharme. He dejado pasar esto por demasiado tiempo, Daichi. Daichi, eres perfecto. No necesitas nada de esto, no necesitas bajar más de peso, no necesitas ejercitar hasta el hartazgo. No necesitas irte a dormir vacío. ¿Te miras al espejo?  
―Sí. Y lo que veo-  
―Lo que ves no es lo que yo veo. Veo a un chico que está perdiendo la vida poco a poco. Estás pálido. No tienes energía para nada. No quieres salir. Se te notan las costillas. Te la pasas al borde de los desmayos, Daichi, por favor. No es saludable bajo ningún punto de vista. Y todo eso, ¿Para qué? ¿Para tener un cuerpo de modelo? ¿Para satisfacer a tu madre?  
―… No lo entiendes.  
―No. No lo entiendo, Daichi. Es obvio que no lo entiendo. Pero sí entiendo que esto te está haciendo mal. Nos está haciendo mal. Yo quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo hacerlo si siempre estás huyendo de mí. No puedo ayudarte si no puedes confiar un poco en mí. Estuviste bien. Estabas bien. Cuando empezamos a vivir juntos, antes de eso. No tenías estos problemas, o al menos estabas controlado. Quiero ayudarte. Por favor. Quiero ayudarte a recuperarte. Pero tienes que dejar de evadirme, de tener excusas. De hacer esto. Por favor. Quiero que estés bien. Yo te amo, Daichi.  
\--o—  
― ¡Pásame el arroz!  
― ¡Yo quiero el pescado!  
Era el cumpleaños de Kuroo. Había pasado tiempo desde la vez que había visto a Daichi en su peor momento. Sin embargo, esa era la primera verdadera prueba. Habían manejado dietas, sistemas que funcionaban, todo acompañado de un psicólogo y un médico. Pero no era suficiente para decir que estaban bien. La recuperación de un desorden alimenticio llevaba tiempo. Temía que ese día, rodeado de gente y de comida causara una recaída, pero también entendía que tenía que dejar de estarle encima 24/7. Tenía que darle la independencia de poder decidir hasta cuándo comía. Qué comía. Tenía que darle un poco de control sobre la situación. Seguramente llevaría tiempo. No podía borrar un mal hábito de años simplemente diciéndole que no lo hiciera porque lo perjudicaba. Pero podía empezar cocinándole algunas cosas, apoyándolo en los momentos en que las cosas parecían más duras que nunca. Alejándolo de las personas que provocaban sus recaídas. Simplemente estando a su lado.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! No me peguen, por favor. Voy a explicar un poco todo. Daichi tiene una enfermedad provocada por su madre, por su obsesión con el peso. Sabemos que Daichi se preocupa por ello, preguntando si se refieren a que creció de ancho. Tomé eso y lo hice mas drástico, jaja. Daichi se da atracones por estrés, ejercita drásticamente, pasa horas sin comer nada, y finalmente termina devolviendo toda la comida por culpa. Descubri que hay una enfermedad llamada bulimarexia (Corrijanme si estoy mal) que es como la suma de la anorexia y la bulimia, y quise darle eso a Dai. Particularmente, se de culpa tras comer, y obsesionarse con la balanza, jaja. Pero ahora soy una persona feliz con su peso (???   
> El final habla sobre (Según el internet) comidas que sirven para recuperarse, ya sea por las proteinas, vitaminas o la facilidad de digerirlo. En fin.   
> La mamá de Daichi ardera en el infierno a manos de Kuroo, no se preocupen.   
> ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¡No me peguen!  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
